


An audience with Savathun

by bohba13



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, inspired by bagel's 999 shattered throne run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohba13/pseuds/bohba13
Summary: Saeko-4 sought vengeance for Cayde-6's death, in pursuit of that vengeance she killed the scorned barrons, she killed Riven, she killed Dul Incaru, but that wasn't enough, it simply trapped the Dreaming City in a causal loop, a prophesy gave her hope, if she completed the loop at her strongest and alone, maybe she could break it. Savathun simply laughed.inspired by Bagel's 999 light shattered throne run and the events that followed.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	An audience with Savathun

An audience with Savathun.

Saeko-4 stood there. Her best armor on, her best bow and sword, and ace. She stood on the pinnacle of her strength, several times stronger than when she felled Xol, which was several times stronger than when she felled Oryx. She went to the shattered throne, and she killed Dul Incarnu, alone, as the prophecy demanded, she was trying to break the loop. But the loop went on, where did she fail? 

Then she heard it. Twisted laughter as time slowed to a crawl. 

“You actually thought there was a way out,” the voice came from nowhere and everywhere, from nothing and everything at once. “You actually thought that there was a way to end their torture. How naive of you, how innocent of you, how hopeful of you,” the voice mocked. 

“Who are you?” Saeko-4 demanded.

A shadowed form grew, taking the form of a female hive wizard. “You already know who I am. You have read the books my dear brother has written, you have silenced my song, and thwarted several of my plans already. And I commend you, Saeko-4, slayer of gods,” the tone was clearly mocking, her tone of flattery accentuated by overly enthused motions. 

“Savathun,” the twisted name rolled out of her vocal projector. The name itself making her want to rip out her own vocal processor. 

The specter bowed. “You flatter me o great guardian. To have an adversary so cunning and strong, yet you reject what is rightfully yours,” the specter started at her. It's three eyes piercing her very existence. Its form made up of blight, its black form broken up with wisps of white. 

“Your words are just more deception. To lull me into letting my guard down,” Saeko knew of how deceitful the god once known as Sathona was. 

“Your guard is irrelevant, I have won,” those words stung. The loop, it gave her power constantly, and would loop until Savathun's own ascendant plane fell to entropy. 

“They can be freed, I just have to kill you,” Saeko’s words were punctuated with her aiming Ace at the specter. Her rage showing in her eyes. 

“And how do you intend to find me?” Its smug answer was punctuated with the look on the deceiver's face. “My realm cannot be navigated, Oryx tried, my crystal mazes are ever changing and my gardens of poisons will dissolve even the sturdiest of materials.”

“I don't care. Your machinations have gone far enough, you may not have pulled the trigger on Cayde, you may not have manipulated Uldren, but Cayde’s death is on your hands, and I will avenge him, you will die, like all of the other gods of darkness have when they have crossed my path,” her rage was palpable. 

“And you have already consumed the most potent of poisons,,” the specter grinned, “grow stronger o guardian, so that is is all the more satisfying when I snuff out your light.”

The specter faded, shots from Ace piercing though the dispersing blight. Saeko walked through a portal, back to the reef, back home to wallow once more in her grief. 

Savathun has made her presence finally known. And the specter proves the worst, Savathun is no longer just the worm queen, but now the taken queen.


End file.
